A Mistake
by Meemz4395
Summary: Ikuto has finally decided to come back to Japan after eight years to fulfill his promise to the girl he loves. But what happens when she tells him she can't? What will Ikuto do to understand what has gotten into Amu and why she is avoiding him? I'm amuto.
1. Prologue

A Mistake

Prologue

It has been eight years since Ikuto left in search of his father. Today is present time. As of now, Ikuto is in America living alone. He found his father about a month ago but instead of returning to Japan, he felt he needed to think many things over. Right now he is in his apartment making dinner for himself. Following dinner, he'll clean up, feed Yoru, a stray cat that took refuge with him, and go to bed. For a job, he is working at his father's music studio. He taught lessons on the violin, of course! Although, every time he played, the only thing he thought of was _her._ The pinkette he left so many years ago. It's true that he had confessed to her, but he still had many other important things to consider. Where does he intend to have a career in? What will become of his family now that they are all free from Easter? Will his father ever return to Japan one day? Will he ever see the girl he loves again? And will she still even care about him?

In Japan, Amu is now 21, meaning Ikuto is now 26, but, Amu has been married for almost one year now. She was married to Tadase Hatori. He was a now very successful businessman, owning a business of his own. He and Amu are happy together, but Tadase knows that Amu misses Ikuto still even though she is too stubborn to admit it. Amu does love Tadase, she loves him very much, but it just can't compare to the love she still feels towards her perverted, cat-eared boy. Amu's love toward Tadase can only extend to a best friend until the end type way.

As for all of their childhood friends, Utau is now Amu's closest friend along side Rima of course. Nagihiko had finally told Rima his fellings 2 years ago and were wed 2 months before Tadase and herself. The happy couple live close by still and visit Amu when Tadase is away for a few days on business. Kukai is currently living with Utau, both of which who are engaged. Their wedding is a few months from now. Yaya was living by her own book, teaching dance and living happily with her 3 year old dog, Snickers. Yaya never really was fond of falling in love, she always wanted to be up and out and about doing things her own way without anyone slowing her down. She still loved visiting her friends though. She always brought the dessert for a gathering, whether it be two people or a party of 100.

Back to America. For Ikuto, today was a day of realization. It had been eight long years and he found a question that was more important than any of the others he had.

_What matters most to me?_

Ikuto had a very simple answer to this question. The one question he had an answer to for once, and the answer was…

_Amu._


	2. Tragic Day Out

A Mistake

Chapter 1 – Tragic Day Out

**PLEASE READ: (A/N: Sorry for not putting any author's notes in the prologue. Right now I really want to work on this story so ****Saving Ikuto**** is going to sit un-updated for a while…I'm really sorry! But I'm really going to try with this one so bear with me. OH! Just to tell everyone, I highly recommend reading the Shugo Chara! fanfiction ****Never Be the Same **** by: ****RayzieDayzie22****. It was one of the first fanfics I read and it was and still is the best Shugo Chara! fanfic I've ever read! Read her profile too it's amazing! I don't own Shugo Chara!)**

Doral lane. One of the many house-lined roads in Amu's childhood neighborhood. If you follow down this quaint little road, on you're right you'll see a house with the address of '13864'. In this house is where Tadase Hatori, a now wealthy business man who owns his own company, and his beautiful pink-haired, amber-eyed wife, Amu, reside. It's Monday morning and Tadase has just finished breakfast and is going to head off to work.

"Alright, I'm off," he said while setting his plate on the counter and then kissing Amu's right cheek as a form of 'I'll see you later.'

"I love you," he said as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. Tadase shut the door before giving Amu a chance to reply. If he heard Amu say 'I love you, too' then it would only cause more pain. Tadase had only wished the best for Amu but it's so hard because he knows the only thing best for Amu would be Ikuto. Tadase had comforted her after Ikuto left. He was always there for her, bringing her spirits up. But Tadase knew she would never be completely happy until Ikuto returned.

Back at the house Amu had begun eating the pancakes she made herself. Taking a bite of one, she thought back to last year. Tadase and herself were planning a nice night out at a very fancy restaurant. After ordering their food, Tadase stood up an stood beside Amu.

"Tadase? What are you…" she trailed off as he slowly sank down on his knee. Amu's face flushed as everyone around them were staring, but she uickly looked back to Tadase.

"Amu Hinamori, I care about you so much and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?" Tadase asked hesitantly. He was unsure of what she would say. No matter how well Amu was able to hide it, she yearned for Ikuto. Amu's eyes widened and she had a sudden flash back.

*_I promise I'll make you fall in love with me.*_

Amu realized that after all these years, Ikuto had a life of his own, so…

"Yes," she murmured, smiling at her fiancée. She stood up, tears brimming at her eyes. Tadase stood up as well grabbing her hands in his. She brought her hands out of him and threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. Tadase blushed for a moment at the sudden action but hugged her back. An uproar of 'yeahs' and 'awws' could be heard from the other people in the restaurant. The two pulled away quickly, taking their seats.

After eating they walked hand in hand back to Tadase's house. Nothing musch happened after that besides both of them going to bed. Amu snapped out of her thoughts as a knock came from the door. She stood up and walked over, looking through the peek hole and guess what she saw? Midnight blue hair. She swung the door open so she could see the entire person standing outside her door.

"AMU-CHI!!!! You have to help me!!! I colored my hair and realized it was the wrong one after I had already used it!!!" her friend Yaya said as she pointed to her now blue hair.

"Yaya? What on earth…? Come on, I'll help you," she said dragging her friend inside and taking her upstairs. Amu sat Yaya down in a desk chair that she had and leaned Yaya's head back so her hair was in the sink.

_Ugh…Yaya…always getting into a problem she needs help with…_ Amu smiled at her goofy friend and began filling the sink with warm water.

"Yaya this may take a while so you might want to get comfy," she warned.

"No worries! I can always fill you in on the latest gossip," Yaya said with an evil grin on her face.

_Oh joy…another one of Yaya's Gossip Girl reports…grin and bear it Amu…_

"So, yesterday I was at the mall shopping when…" Yaya babbled on and Amu listened every-so-often. Amu had a special shampoo to remove unwanted hair colors but it required you to wash and condition your hair twice before using it and then shampooing one final time afterwards. First, Amu put a nickel sized amount of shampoo in her hand and began to wash Yaya's hair, making sure the soap washed efficiently. Sge rinsed the soap out and began again, using the conditioner. Yaya was still prattling on about all the latest gossip until she heard one word that made stop in shock.

"Yaya, what did you just say?" Amu asked taking her hands out of her friend's blue hair.

"That Saaya girl from elementary school is-"

"No, no, before that," Amu pressed, cutting Yaya off.

"Oh, I asked you if you could believe my hair was as blue as Ikuto's. Sorry, didn't mean to bring him up," she said.

"No, it's okay. Go ahead and talk somemore," Amu said as she continued washing Yaya's hair. Amu suddenly went back to memories of her and Ikuto instead of listening though. She remembered when they went to the amusement park that one night, and also the numerous times he had saved her. Also when he was hiding out in her room because he was sick. Then his words hit her like a freight train.

*_I promise I'll make you fall in love with me.*_

"Yaya, listen, um…why don't you take this shampoo and give it back to me when you're done. You still need to wash and condition your hair once more before using it. Then after you use it make sure to wash and condition once more, ok?"

"Alright. I think you need some time to think, right?" Yaya guessed.

"Yeah. See you later," Amu said, walking her friend to the door.

After that she quickly grabbed her coat and slipped on some shoes so she could go out. Walking towards town she tried to shake every thought of him from her head. She hadn't thought of him since Tadase and she were married and now his words were breathing down the back of her neck. What would happen if he found out that she was married? Or he came back and confesses before she can say anything? Amu shook her head of all these thoughts, heading towards town. She checked the time; it was only 10:53 A.M. It was too early for lunch so getting a book and going to the park would be the next best thing. She turned around a corner but also passed an alleyway where two men noticed and started walking. Amu noticed this and picked up her pace, arriving at the library in less than two minutes. Going directly back to the mangas, even though she was twenty one, she grabbed her favorite from when she was in middle school. Pretending to look more, she tried to wait so those men wouldn't find her again so quickly.

"Amu?" a voice asked beside her. Looking to her right, AMu saw none other than her best friend, Rima Mashiro.

"Oh, hey Rima. What's new?" Amu asked. Rima is Amu's best friend and right now, Rima could tell something was up with Amu.

"Amu what's wrong?" she asked. Amu was still panting a little from her quick walk her words were filled with anxiety.

"Huh? What…do you mean? I don't think I'm different than any other day," Amu laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head and trying to hide her feelings with a smile.

"Anyway, I think I should get going. Sorry, Rima," Amu said turning and leaving. Rima just shrugged her shoulders and continued looking, knowing that Amu would be okay because as stubborn as she is, she always gets through things.

_When will he realize that she needs him? _Rima thought to herself.

Quietly Amu made her way to the check out, rented her book, and headed to the park. It was a good thing she brought her jacket because for the time of 11:31, it was very dark out from the ominous storm clouds creeping forward towards their neighborhood. She decided to turn around and head home but when she turned the corner, two men were walking towards her. Her only other option was to run down the alleyway. So she did. Walking as quickly as she could she made her way down the shortcut.

"Hey, beautiful. Want to come hang out at our place?" a voice came behind her. Suddenly some one grabbed her arms. She looked up to see a drunken man with a wide twisted grin on his face. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away but there were two other men behind her.

"No! Let me go!" Amu shouted. Her attempts to free herself didn't work at all. She gasped in pain as one of the men slammed her against the brick wall. Amu did the only thing she could, spit in his face. The man stumbled back and cursed under his breath.

"Forget her! Just kill her! She's just a worthless piece of shit," the man said. The two other men started walking towards her and she backed away. She turned around and started running but tripped and fell, scrapping her legs badly. One of the men caught up to her as she stumbled getting up. He pushed her and she slammed into the wall again. Then there was a hard smack as Amu was hit across the face. A crunch was heard and Amu screamed as one of the men had punched and broke a rib. Amu was shaking in pain and cold because it had started to rain.

"Yeah, that's what you get for being a little punk, bitch!" the other man yelled while kicking her to the ground. Amu's head hit the pavement and she was having trouble seeing. She started to try and pull her self away but one of the men kicked her in the gut. Unable to move, Amu said her final goodbyes in her head as she felt her self drifting into darkness. Little did the men know that another person saw that last kick and stood there in horror as the men laughed at her. His rage quickly boiled over as he ran towards the men. He punched the first one he got to and kicked the other. He did this again but kicked the other one he punched and punched the other one he kicked. The men saw the rage he was in and backed away as their competitor stalked towards them. Amu was able to bring her eyes to open and she searched for the man that was trying to save her. The she found him. A tall, dark figure walking away from her and towards the men who were going to kill her. Midnight blue hair. _Him._ Amu was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw the third man sneaking up behind her savior. Amu's eyes widened and all her pain went away. It was all replaced with adrenaline. She stood up and stumbled up behind the third man.

"Hey!" she called as loud as she could. The man turned around and Amu immediately kicked him where it hurt. He fell to his knees before her and she slapped him on the right cheek with all her strength. The man fell to his side unable to move from the hard blows he had received. Amu looked up through her wet bangs to see the other two men from earlier running away. All the strength drained from her body immediately, pain overcoming her again. She swayed from side to side as she just stared at him. Before she could even say anything, she was falling backwards.

"Amu!" he called, running forward and catching her. He picked her up in his arms and looked at her limp body. She had saved him in an adrenaline rush but now she was unconscious. She was still breathing so he took her to the hospital. She was still as beautiful as she was when he left eight years ago. He didn't notice, but Amu had opened her eyes once more. She weekly peered up at him. His beautiful face and his midnight blue hair. She had to convince herself to believe this was real.

"Ikuto," she whispered weekly. He looked down at her and smirked. Yep, that was Ikuto. He watched as her eyes shut again as he just made it to the hospital. Within twenty minutes they had her in bed and breathing calmly. They said Ikuto had to wait fourty more minutes before he could see her so he began to write a letter for her. Time passed in a flash and he was able to see her. He walked in to see her sleeping peacefully. He set the letter on the table at the end of the bed and then stood beside her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then left the hospital without another word. As he walked back, he smiled to himself. He would see her again soon enough.

**Okay, I'm going to end this chapter here for now. So what do you think? I'm not sure I should continue and if you have any suggestions, let me know in your reviews. I would really appreciate it! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **_**Chapter 2 – The Letter**_

**See you all soon!!!**


	3. The Letter

A Mistake

Chapter 2 – The Letter

**(A/N: OMG!!! I love you all!!! 7 reviews so far!!! Okay **_**aqua's friend**_**, you want to know what the letter said? Then you gotta read!!! And **_**MysteriousRandomPerson...OrNot**_**, don't worry there will be more of Yaya's Gossip Girl Reports to come. I don't own anything!)**

Amu slowly opened her eyes, but she was surrounded by darkness.

_Where am I? _she thought.

A noise came from ahead and it sounded like foot steps. She squinted her eyes trying to make out a now almost visible figure.

"Who are you?" Amu asked, still trying to make out the figure. She could tell it was a boy and he was taller then her. She took a few steps back because the person was almost in front of her. Suddenly Amu's back hit a wall and it started to rain. Amu looked up seeing she was between two buildings. The she looked around and notice she was in an alleyway, but this one ended and there was no where to run. She remembered the figure in front of her again and he was still walking towards her.

"Stay back, I don't who you are!" she said, raising her voice. It was still raining and then there was a flash of lightening. Amu saw who it was. She gasped and stood up straight, her back tight against the wall.

"Ikuto…impossible…" she whispered as he came to stand in front of her. She looked up at his expressionless face and he leaned down to her eye level, his face inches from hers. Her eyes widened but she closed them, tears steaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto! I thought you would never come back! It was so long ago… I-I'm sorry…" she said, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her. Her sobs made it hard to breath and she just wanted to go home. Just as she was about to run around him, she felt something warm on her forehead.

Amu gasped, sitting up quickly in the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face.

"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. There was a knock at the door, causing Amu to look up.

"Hello, Mrs. Hatori. I see you have woken. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked.

"No, all I remember was that dream I just had," she said.

"Um, could you tell me who brought me into the hospital?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, that young man who stayed until he could see you. What was his name?" the doctor asked himself while beginning to think.

"I remember he looked about twenty six," he said.

_That's Ikuto's age…_ Amu thought nervously.

"Oh, and he left you a letter," the doctor said, motioning to the table at the end of her bed.

"But first, I would like to discuss what happened. After the young man brought you in, we had to bring you to emergency. You have a broken rib and some scratches and bruises. Unfortunately the break on your rib wasn't severe enough to treat and only time will heal it," the doctor explained. He said he would check on her again soon and got up to leave, but Amu had one more question.

"What color were his eyes and hair?" she asked quietly.

"Dark blue, why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," Amu said, feeling fear overcome her. The doctor shrugged and left Amu to think. She looked at the letter. Her name was written in an elegant script. She thought long and hard about what had happened the night before. She remembered going out to the library, seeing Rima, and then heading to the park.

_Wait…I never made it to the park…it was really dark out from storm clouds so I headed home…_ she remembered, dully.

_Those men! That's right! _She gasped as the entire scene ran through her head. The one man trapping her, spitting in his face, being trapped and hurt by the other two men. Then someone saving her…she remembered looking up at him at one point and he smirked. Yes, that was something he defiantly would do… If he was back then there would be a major problem.

_Actually…make that TWO problems…_she thought to herself

If Ikuto was back, then there was no doubt in her mind that he would try and see her again tonight. He would come every night while she was here because he would really want to see her alone, not with her friends in the room. Her problem? She doesn't want to see him because no matter what she'll end up crying and Ikuto will end up hurt because she's married to Tadase. Her other problem? Even though she won't admit it, she's _**dying**_ to see him as well. She just wants to him to hold her close and they would never be apart again. She pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked at the letter then flipping it over. Sliding her finger under the flap, opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Amu,_

_Well I'm sure you've missed me, right? Well I've really missed you…Eight years it's been, I think. Last time we saw each other, we were both in school still. You've grown a lot. I must say, I thought you would still be the same height, maybe an inch or two taller. Guess you finally hit puberty after I left. Ha-ha. Don't worry, Amu, you really have __grown__. _

The hand that Amu was holding the letter in slammed to her lap, a look of extreme annoyance on her face as it heated up.

_THAT PERVERT! HE CAN MAKE ME BLUSH FROM READING A STUPID LETTER!_ Amu raged inside her head. She didn't notice but her heart rate had gone up and it cause a nurse to come in asking if she was alright while checking the equipment.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess it's this letter…" Amu whispered the last sentence.

"Let me guess. Some guy that left in your childhood left and now he's back but you're married. He was the one who saved you, right? Oh, and he likes to tease you so whatever he wrote in the first couple sentences got you going, didn't they? I saw you blushing when I came in," the nurse said, hitting the nail on the head.

"How did you know?!" Amu asked in complete shock.

"Same story as me I guess…" the nurse said.

"Well, gotta go! I'll be back to check on you in an hour!" the nurse said as she left the room. Amu remembered the paper in her hands and rolled her eyes as she brought it back up to read the rest.

_Don't be mad…You know how I am. Anyway, there is so much I want to tell you. Well, for starters, I found my dad. He owns a music store in America and I worked there as a teacher's assistant for a while but eventually my dad said I could start teaching on my own. It was really hard for me to play at first, after I had left…But eventually it got easier knowing I would see you again someday._

At this point Amu had tears brimming, but she continued to read.

_I really want to see you again. Sometime when you're not being chased or sleeping in a hospital bed. You're lucky I decided to take a look around town before going to find out where you were living. When I saw what was happening I just…I can't even describe how I felt…But I have to say, you probably save my life too in that adrenaline rush of yours, so thank you. Oh, and I definitely will be back tonight at 11:00. See you then, Amu._

_-Ikuto_

The paper slipped from Amu's hands.

_Oh-no…_she thought. Her head snapped up, her eyes frantically searching for the time. Then she found it. The time read—

_*ZAPP!*_

Suddenly the power went out in the hospital. All of her machinery was still on though.

_Must be a back up generator…_ Amu thought.

_WAIT! What time was it? I didn't read it in time!_ she panicked. No light had been shining through her window so she knew it was dark out.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Hatori?" a doctor's voice came.

"Yes, I'm fine, but could you tell me the time? I can't see the clock," she requested.

"Of course. It's 11:13 P.M. I'm sorry I have to go. Please stay calm and the power will be on again soon," he said then left closing the door behind him.

_Oh-no! What if he's already in the room? And I didn't even realize?_

"Ikuto…? You aren't in here were you? … Ikuto…?" she whispered, feeling like an idiot.

"Yes?" a voice chuckled from the door way. Amu's eyes widened and she gasped as she focused of the tall silhouette in front of her. His hand was still on the door knob and his other in his pocket. Amu was speechless. Even though it was dark and she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking.

"I'll take that as an invitation in," he said walking in and closing the door behind him. Amu flinched at the sound of the door closing and she unconsciously leaned away from this unwanted person she knew too well. He looked the same, just a little taller but it was still dark so she barely saw his figure. Her body started to tremble a little as she just stared wide-eyed at the boy who had told her "…I love you," so many years ago and then left.

"I figured you would be shocked when you saw me Amu, but really? You look like a deer in headlights," he laughed.

"Oh, and I must say the hospital gown looks great on you," he said now he had walked up to the right side of her bed and was leaning down to her eye level but that last comment did it.

"YOU PERVERT! I had no clue when you were coming back! I waited everyday for you for seven years! Now you come back like nothing has happened and start teasing me?!" Amu raged. Ikuto just rolled his eyes and decided to change the topic.

"I take it you read my letter?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Amu looked down and mumbled a quick yes then turned her face away from him. Ikuto couldn't take much more of this. Why was she acting like she hated him so much?

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, worried.

"No,"

"Well what's wrong?"

"Lots of things,"

"Can you be specific?"

"No," Amu replied again. Ikuto couldn't take this. She never acted this way before and it wasn't normal. His left hand gripped the side of her bed and he lifted her chin with his right hand. He had there faces inches apart and his eyes were boring into hers.

"Amu, what's wrong? You're not acting normal. Please, don't forget that I—" Ikuto was cut off by the lights turning on. He stood up straight looking at the door where a doctor stood.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Mrs. Hat—" Amu cut him off.

"Miss Hinamori! Please…" she said avoiding Ikuto's curious stare.

"Um, well, Miss Hinamori, you can leave now," the doctor said while taking out her IV and helping her out of bed. She followed the doctor down the hallway, ignoring the pain in her side and the blue haired man behind her.

"Do you have a ride home, Miss Hinamori?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't worry I can call—" she was cut off.

"Yeah I am," Ikuto said behind her. Amu shivered and was fearing this ride home.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X in the parking lot X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Why are you doing this?" Amu asked, as Ikuto was pulling her along. As they were walking out of the hospital, Amu gasped in pain because her rib really hurt. This lead to Ikuto putting his arm carefully around her waist to help her walk easier. Of course she freaked out at first but since this was Ikuto it was all going at his pace.

"Because you need help, I need to talk to you more, and I want to see where your living now," he said with a smirk on his face.

"NO WAY!" Amu shouted unintentionally.

"Well now that makes me want to see your house even more. Don't tell me you're still living with your parents," he teased, chuckling. Little did he know that Amu had a new name and house. Suddenly a car pulled in front of them and the window rolled down. A man got out of the car and faced Amu.

"Ah! Williams! Um thank you for picking me up!" Amu said getting out of Ikuto's grip and getting into the car.

"Well let's go!" she said hastily as Williams got into the car. Ikuto just stood there in shock as the car drove off, leaving him there. He knew something was up with Amu now and he planned on finding out.

Amu sighed in relief as Williams pulled away from the hospital. She felt terrible leaving him like that but she was so scared of him finding out and hurting him.

"Williams? Don't tell Tadase about that man helping me. It will cause him worry and I don't want that. In fact if he comes to the door one day don't answer it or tell him I don't live here, okay?" she begged the butler whom I forgot to mention earlier. Oops.

"Certainly Mrs. Hatori," Williams obeyed. They arrived home and Amu slowly made her way inside. As soon as she walked is she was greeted by all her friends.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked. Suddenly Tadase came from beside her and hugged her lightly, minding her wounds.

"I was so worried, Amu" Tadase said, his words full of relief. Amu hugged him back and put her right hand on the side of his face. She looked into his eyes a smiled.

"Well I'm alright now so, no worries," she comforted him and kissed him lightly. The rest of the night went by quickly and Amu was able to go to bed. As she walked over to her bed, her cell phone buzzed. There was a text from Utau so she flipped open her phone and looked at it.

_Heard what happened and I already know. Don't ask me for help…you love him but you're married so I know you're going to avoid him. FYI, he is not going to leave you alone so I you want advise all I can say is tell Tadase and talk to him about it._

_Oh yeah Utau, you really helped me with this one…_she thought. Amu made her way into bed and fell asleep peacefully. Little did she know that she has a long night ahead of her…

**(A/N: OKAY! This chapter is done. I know these may seem short but it's so hard to keep up with a story when you're in high school!!!! I love everyone who has reviewed!!! Please let me know how I did in this chapter and if you really think I should continue. Reviews are REALLY REALLY REALLY loved!!!!! You're humble author, Aqua-chan!) **


	4. Rough Night

A Mistake

Chapter 3 – Rough Night

(I don't own Shugo Chara!)

The small figure walked glumly down the side walk, taking each step slowly and feeling like she was dragging two cement blocks with her feet. Amu sighed to herself, stopping her slow walk in the middle of the park, and looked at the sky. It was now 2:34 in the morning and Amu couldn't get a wink of sleep when she was at home. Her eyes just wouldn't close. But now as she just entered the park she felt her eyes fall heavy with sleep. But she kept herself awake, not wanting to fall asleep out here in the middle of the park. She had left a note for Tadase saying that she was not sure when she'd be back from her walk. Amu looked down again and made her way over to a near by bench, hoping for some rest before her walk home. She sat down and leaned back, thinking about what had kept her up in the first place.

_What did keep me awake?_ She wondered.

Then she saw it. The blue-haired, perverted cat that had fallen for her but then left. She knew deep down that she loved him back, but she was already married Tadase! She couldn't just break his heart like that, especially this close to their first anniversary. But her heart ached for Ikuto's presence and his love. She wanted to see him again and wanted for him to hold her close. The warm, safe feeling she felt when he held her. Thinking about the warm feeling, Amu let out a shiver and realized her eyes had closed. She opened her eyes and was about to stand up but instead, after she opened her eyes, she let out a yelp in surprise. Her knees snapped up to her chest and she grabbed the back of the bench, her eyes wide and a blush creeping up her face.

"What are you doing-!"Amu had started to shriek but a finger lightly pressed to her lips. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the finger, the light blush on her face increasing. Her eyes snapped back up to the figure in front of her.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be yelling, Amu?" Ikuto asked quietly while taking his finger away. All Amu could do was stare at him, admiring his face and how much he had changed. Well he hadn't changed that much. He had gotten a little taller but otherwise he was still the same. Amu had relaxed and put her feet back on the ground but was still stiff with caution.

_Okay, Amu. Just relax. Get through this and escape as fast as you can. You can't afford to hurt Ikuto or Tadase. Not now…not ever…_ she thought quickly.

Ikuto kept his gaze on Amu, both of their eyes locked and both asking themselves questions only the other could answer. Amu realized how intense she was blushing so she looked down, stood up and mumbled a quick 'I have to go.' As soon as she took a step, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Why are you avoiding me?" Ikuto asked.

He wanted to know why she tensed up and became scared around him. Amu felt her blood boil at his touch and the rest of her felt cold and bare. Her tears were flowing down her face now and she wanted to tell him everything more than ever. How she married Tadase thinking he had found someone else by now. How it was almost there anniversary and ever since the day he came back she's been scared of that date to come. But how could she? Ugh! Life just was so hard at times! Why did this happen to her? No. She had to face her fears. She had to tell others how she felt otherwise it will hurt everyone even more. She clenched her fists and she began to shake. Suddenly she turned around, surprising him. She looked at him through her tears and asked:

"Why? Why now? Why couldn't you have come back sooner?! Like last year? Now it's too late! I'm so confused and I'm in so much pain I…I just don't know what to do!" Amu said reluctantly. Gripping Ikuto's arms and looking down, she continued, "Now it's really hard for me…" she whispered. Amu sank down to her knees and she felt the wet grass soak into P.J. pants and her tears stained her shirt. Ikuto stood there in confusion for just a second until Amu's sobs broke through his thoughts, causing his to look down. He quickly knelt down and pulled Amu up so she was standing with him. Amu shuddered from the cold and at Ikuto's touch. She's wanted him to hold her in his arms like this for so long, but it was not a good time for that.

What was Ikuto going to do? She was out here crying, wet, and cold, and he still didn't know where she was living. Utau had been refusing to tell him anything saying things like "I can't help you there," or, "Just talk to her!" It was getting really frustrating for him. Amu was mumbling and could barely hear her, but he heard enough.

"It's not fair…too late…thought…you forgot me…" she mumbled softly. Ikuto had his arms around Amu's waist, keeping her in a secure hug. Amu's hands were on his chest. Even though Amu knew she shouldn't be here and talking with him, she couldn't leave. Something was telling her to just "wait." Ikuto stopped Amu's mumbling and told her:

"Amu, I gave you a promise and said, to you, the three words that I would never and will never tell anyone else. I would never forget you. You're all I could think about when I was gone; everywhere I turned, something would…would…" Ikuto trailed off as he stared at Amu's left hand. There was a solid gold band with the most beautiful diamond anyone had ever seen around Amu's left ring finger. Ikuto's eyes widened but he composed himself continuing with what he was saying earlier.

"…something would remind me of you. Oh, and Amu…?" he finished. Ikuto's hands were now on Amu's shoulders and her arms were hanging limply at her sides. She was looking down, but when Ikuto said her name, she slowly gazed into his eyes. Her's were red and a little puffy from crying.

"I believe I won the bet," he said with a triumphant smirk. Amu's eyes widened in shock as she realized what that meant.

_Oh, yeah…he had found his father…just like he'd mentioned in his letter…_ Amu thought to herself. As if Ikuto read her mind he said:

"He's at home with my mother and sister now. He said he'd really like to meet you," Ikuto said mockingly as he stood up straight. Amu was frozen.

_Ikuto's…father? WANTS TO MEET ME???_ Amu panicked. Something warm blowing into her ear made her jump and snap back to reality. She looked at Ikuto, who was chuckling from her reaction and the blush plastered all over her face.

"What was that for?! And why are you laughing at me?!" Amu asked, her blush intensifying and anger boiling. Ikuto stopped and looked at her, still smirking. **(Jeez that smirk is gunna get stuck on his face!!! Stop already!!! Oh, wait that's me… heh… heh…)**

"You had the same face as you did when I first saw you up at the hospital," Ikuto said, beginning to chuckle again. Amu huffed and turned away from him.

"You still always tease me. Why?" she whispered. Ikuto's laughter stopped and Amu waited for a response. She suddenly felt arms around her waist and gasped. There was a light, warm breath at her neck…

"'Why?' Amu? It's because I love you," he whispered into her ear. By now Amu's heart was racing and he facing was blushing like mad. Ikuto spun her around slowly so she was facing him.

"And remember, Amu, I never break a promise," he said, smirking one final time before pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. **(HA! GOTCH'YA! YOU THOUGHT HE WOULD KISS HER!!!)**

Amu's eyes widened, but, two seconds later and the warmth on her forehead was gone. Her eyes opened slowly, as if she were coming out of a daze, and she looked around. Ikuto had vanished and now she was alone. She shook her head and began walking back home.

_Maybe I do just need to talk to Tadase…It may be for the best…_ she thought as she walked towards home. Then the decision was made. She'd tell Tadase that Ikuto was back and they would discuss what was best for everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX The Next Morning XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tadase was rushing to work. Amu was still asleep when he left so he let her sleep. The fact of the matter is that Kairi, his co-worker and best friend had news for him and it was urgent. He said that it should be face-to-face because over the phone would be too unprofessional at this point. The news was very important. In fact, Kairi found this out from, because he was forced, one of Yaya's Gossip Girl Reports. Little did Tadase know that the news would affect him and Amu both.

**(A/N: OKAY! Sorry it's short and I know it's been a while but I want everyone to review, even if you did on a previous chapter. Why? Well, start your review with 'YAY!' if you're happy I updated. This is just so I know FOR SURE that everyone is enjoying my story so far! Thank you!)**

**Next Chapter: ****Exciting News and Related Issues**


	5. Author's Note

**Kaltxì, everyone! **

**I'm so SORRY!!!! **

**I haven't written in forever and I'm like typing my shugo chara fan fic with my castle fan fic while so many other ideas are popping into my head for a different story.**

**I have an idea for spirited away and it's driving me CRAZY!!! And another for Batman: Arkham Asylum Game!!!!!! But I'm pushing through to get those chapters finished today!!!! **

_(Yeah right like that'll happen…) _

**SHUT UP!!!! Sorry this little voice has been bugging me for like ever b/c I have this back to back page story written up for twilight that's like 30 pages but I have loike NOTHING typed up for it… *dislike***

**So I'm going to try my best to continue with my stories today!!!!**

**Love, Mai**


End file.
